Seven deadly sins
by tams90
Summary: It's not easy to resist the temptation when you're Blair Waldorf. Greed, Lust, Pride, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony and Wrath. Rated M to be safe
1. 1 Gluttony

**Author:** My English is horrible, I know it. I really apologise for it, but I'm still learning to write in this language.

**Gluttony**

The first time she did it, she wasn't over fifteen.

Her mother have told her, as usual, if she was some more tall and thin, some more like Serena and her models then she would pay more attention to her.

That's it, of course, the usual sentence of a worried mother who doesn't know how to get rid of her daughter, and a worried mother who relieves her frustration in her daughter, feeling guilty later but without strength to sort out it.

But Blair Waldorf, despite her age, depended on everybody. And she understood it like something she should take it to the letter. It was obvious that the best way to lose weight always would be not eat, so she decided not to eat.

It didn't matter how much Serena scolded her because she didn't want eat cookies or drink frapuccino in Starbucks Coffee; Blair just drank juice of blueberries. It didn't matter either that Nate looked at her with insight when she rejected one invitation of his family; when before she accepted them with a glitter in her eyes.

But for some time now the eyes of Blair didn't sparkle, because she used to starve herself. Until she couldn't bare it anymore and she succumbed to the candies hidden by her mother, and she let the glucose travel over her veins, feeling alive; and the sugar made her feel in heaven, something that sooner or later she would have to pay, because each of sinner has his punishment and because the bulimia is a logical consequence to the anorexia.

The first time she did it she didn't like it, but she assumed that she would have to bear it (like any punishment), because it's the best for her.

She slipped her forefinger and her middle finger into her throat and she throwed her forwards in a fast movement, she forced herself over and over again till she was completely empty.

When she dropped herself on the cold tiled floor, between shakings and sobs, she was convinced that it wasn't so bad because that's for her sake.

And that became in routine, weekly routine first and daily routine then. Like this her fingers became more curved, and the gastric juices ruined her throat, throat already sore and hurt by her efforts.

Until the day Serena found her unconscious in the bathroom, with a trickle of blood in her mouth.

Because that time, she had paid dearly for all her sins.


	2. 2 Envy

**Envy**

Blair hated Georgina Sparks.

That's something that everyone who lives in the UES knows; everyone who saw them in a private party, a Nancy dress ball or in any social event figured it out. But they not only hated each other but also they tried to destroy each other; and they were at war, a war that only one could win.

The worst of all is that she can't talk to Serena about her, even Chuck, because her best friends had succumbed yet to Georgina and her blue eyes and her sweetly evil smile, sometimes poisonous. At least she had Nate, Nate who was on her side, Nate who never trusted Georgina and Nate who never showed interested in her, because Nate was impervious to the darks (even herself.)

Blair hates Georgina Sparks.

And she hates her for many reasons that she isn't prepared to admit.

First of all…because of Serena Van der Woodsen.

Blair Knows, Serena knows, Georgina knows (and really, everyone knows) that she is Serena's best friend; because she solved all her problems as well as her own problems. And she did it because she, deep down, knows Serena more than anyone and although she said she didn't mind, she did it. She is the best friend of Serena because whenever she wanted to disappear and trust someone she trust Blair, because it had been like this since they were a children and Blair were curious about that blonde child who never answered to the teacher's questions in class and however she talked nine teen to the dozen with everybody in the break, who was all kindness and smiles and who was afraid of dark (something that Blair never understood, after all the dark side wasn't so bad.)

And however Blair can't help herself to feel out of place when her best friend went out with Georgina at night, when they drank together until they almost fainted, and when Georgina took a box of her bag and they (always together) absorbed with powder that Blair never knew exactly what it was. Because she will never take drugs. And not because Blair Waldorf isn't a sinner, she is, but she prefers to escape of her problems in the imaginary world that herself created to take any drug only to seem happy.

And she can't help herself to feel out of place because while Georgina had fun with Serena, she had to look after her and run away of her house to meet with her best friend as drunk as a lord that she hardly knew who is herself; and Blair had to call a taxi and took her of her house, she had to discuss with Lily (when she was) and she had to sit up with Serena all the night, and heard her bring up all she had eaten until she feel asleep.

Second…because of being in the spotlight so easily.

Blair wants the whole world paid her as much attention as Georgina Sparks. Because like this she wouldn't have to effort constantly so that Nate figured out she would be willing to give anything for him; he would know it even if she didn't it. Because she wouldn't have to trying to please her mother with everything and she had to assume with all the pride she could that Eleanor prefers any girl to her daughter…And Georgina (although everything people could think) had a good relationship with her parents; they were absolutely blind with her. Because she wouldn't have to be worried about how she looked each time she went out of her house. Because she wouldn't have to worry to hold the best parties in all the history of the UES, when Georgina was the queen of the night with some alcohol stolen of her parents and any porno film (Because they could make a scene and they could ensure that people of Manhattan's elite don't those things, but everyone wanted to be free, just for one night.)

And this is the third reason because Blair hates Georgina Sparks.

Because nobody expects nothing of her, cause she wasn't born for something, because her life isn't planed…Because Georgina Sparks will never understand what is to be a Waldorf, and she will never understand that Blair is been pressured by everybody so she will become the socialite who everyone wants.

Actually, Blair Waldorf envies Georgina Sparks because she knows that she will never can enjoy herself like Georgina, because she won't get be enough for nobody whole of her life and cause Georgina isn't tied by any restriction that limited her of her acts (even her conscience, because Georgina Sparks doesn't know what it's.)


End file.
